I Thought
by djyxa
Summary: My very first fanfic! Yay! It is for Yoh's birthday, so surprised that he became speechless.. Yeah! lol.. i suck at summaries too... YohxAnna pairing


**I Thought...**

**A/N: This is my very first ff and please be easy with me XD.. I really made this for Yoh's birthday!! Haha!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King... I wish I do.. All of us do!! ...err...right? XD**

_This are thoughts_

This is talking

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

**May 11**

Yoh: sigh

Anna: I'm going out Yoh, I expect you to finish your training before I come back. So... STOP RELAXING AND DO YOUR 200 PUSH-UPS!! NOW!!!

Yoh: Haii!!! –quickly ran outside to do his training-

Anna: sigh

Hao: hehehe...

Anna: And for you Hao...

Hao flinched

Anna: You wash the dishes and cook dinner.

Hao: Okay, okay... '_Why do I have to always do what she says?!' he shouted on his mind._

Anna: -glares at Hao- Because I said so.

Hao: -sighs in defeat and cries anime style-

**On their backyard**

???: Hey Yoh!

Yoh: Huh? Who's that?

Manta: Hi Yoh!

Yoh: Oh, hi Manta!

Manta: so...

Yoh: So what??

Manta: Duh. Yoh tomorrow is your birthday!

Yoh: Uh, yeah. So what's the big deal?

Manta: WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?!?! Our birthday comes only once in 365 days!!

Yoh: -nods- Yah. I know that.

Manta: -raises an eyebrow- Or is it because of **Anna** again?

Yoh: sigh

Manta: What?

Yoh: I'm not really sure if you know, ummm... you know... hehe..

Manta: -smirking- Ohoho Yoh... You have a dirty thing playin' on your mind my dear friend.

Yoh: Huh?! No no not that!!

Hao: Is that true my dear brother?

Yoh: Oni-chan! No you heard it wrong!

Manta: Oh boy...

Hao: Oh hi Manta.

Manta: -nods- hi.

Yoh: Oni-chan!! Believe me!!!

Hao: Yes I believe you dear brother.

Yoh: Thanks oni-chan!! –hugs Hao and cries anime style-

Hao: Y-Yoh re-release me I-I can't b-breathe...!

Yoh: Ahehe.. Sorry for that.. –smiles sheepishly-

Manta: Ahehe.. –sweatdrop-

Hao: Okay let's go inside its getting dark. And Yoh get a bath, you smell gross.

Yoh: Haii!!!

Hao & Manta: -sweatdrop-

Hao: Let's go Manta, you can eat with us.

Manta: Okay..

**After 30 mins.**

Anna: Is dinner ready?

Hao: Yes ma'am.

Anna: Where's Yoh?

Yoh: Here I am! –smiles sheepishly- Hehe.. Oh Anna let me help you.

Anna: Thank you.

Hao & Manta: -smiles-

**Upstairs**

Yoh: Anna what did you bought?

Anna: Its none of your business baka.

Yoh: Umm.. so..

Anna: -glares at Yoh- So what?

Yoh: So do you know what's the date tomorrow?

Anna: Don't you know how to--

Anna was trailed off by Yoh's looks

Yoh: Hmm?

Anna: Its May 12, now what?

Yoh: Is that all? –pouting like a puppy- (A/N: haha!! lol does he really look like a puppy? 'THUD!' ow! what's that for? okay on with the story XP)

Anna: _Argh! ...Must...resist...cuteness...must not... fall for his...trap... Ugh!!_ Okay!! it's Yoh's birthday tomorrow!!

Yoh: -smiling seductively- So... What did you bought for me?

Anna: It's a surprise Yoh. Can't you wait 'til tomorrow?

Yoh: -smiling wider- I can't wait for tomorrow Anna... –chan.. Hehehe...

Anna: I told you to leave that **chan** in--

Before Anna could continue Yoh had seized her on a kiss

Yoh: Can I get the first gift tonight?

Anna: -laughs- okay, if you insist Yoh.

**Downstairs**

Manta: What's taking them so long?

Then they heard SCREAMS, MOANS, GIGGLES and LAUGHTER coming from upstairs.

Hao: Hehe.. That's what taking them so long.

Manta: See? I told you your brother/ my best friend was thinking of that! Haha!!

Hao: I can't believe my brother had matured that much.

Manta: I think it's all thanks to your hentai thoughts and X-rated magazines Hao.

Hao: Haha!

**Back With Yoh & Anna**

Anna: That was nice..

Yoh: You think it is?

Anna: Yup.

Yoh gave Anna a soft kiss which made Anna smile once more

Yoh: Ah. I love you Anna.

Anna: I love you too Yoh.

They kissed each other once more and then they drifted to sleep. Yoh hugging Anna while Anna rests her head on Yoh's chest.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

**Next Morning... 'yawn!'**

**May 12** **(Yoh's Birthday!! Yaaayyy!!)**

Yoh woke up with a start he slowly removed his arm from Anna causing Anna to wake up then...

Anna: -rubs her eye- Where are you going Yoh?

Yoh flinched  
Yoh: I-I uh... I was just wondering if I can make breakfast for both of us. Hehehe...?

Anna: You are going nowhere birthday boy I will be the one who will cook breakfast for us, okay? So wait here. –while putting on her yukata and putting a light kiss on Yoh's lips-

Yoh: Uh... Okay. Hehehe... –smiling sheepishly to her-

Anna: -smiled back to Yoh-

Yoh: _Haha! I'm really lucky to have Anna._

**On The Kitchen**

Hao & Manta: chattering...

Anna: Good Morning.

Hao & Manta: Good Morning Anna!! –smiles-

Anna: Good. Now help me to prepare a breakfast for the birthday boy upstairs.

Hao & Manta: Okay! –laughs-

**After 15 minutes...**

Anna: Okay. You can leave me now and give your greeting and gifts to Yoh.

Hao: Sure you can do this alone?

Anna: And what do you think of me? A weakling?

Hao: No, no of course not that Anna.. –sweatdrop-

Anna: Now go before I get angry. –glares at both of them-

Hao & Manta: Yes ma'am!!

**Back in Yoh's room**

Hao & Manta: Happy Birthday Yoh!!!

Hao: Happy Birthday brotha!

Manta: Happy Birthday Yoh-kun!!

Yoh, Hao & Manta: -laughing-

Hao: Here's my gift Yoh...

Yoh: -unwraps the present with wide eyes- Whoa!! A new cellphone! '_Again?!' _–sweatdrop- Thanks oni-chan!!

Hao: Your welcome lil' bro.

Manta: _A cellphone again huh? Hehe.. _Here's my gift Yoh! –smiles-

Yoh: -unwraps the present with wide eyes (**again! lol!!)**- Whoa!! Haha!! An orange jacket!! Cool! Thanks Manta!

Manta: Don't mention it Yoh!!

Yoh, Hao & Manta: -chattering, laughing, churva..-  
Anna: -clears her throat- Now you're already done... SO GET OUT!!

Manta & Hao: Haii!!

Anna: Let's have breakfast Yoh.

Yoh: Yah. –smiles sheepishly-

Anna: So,..

Yoh: Hmm?

Anna: Do you like the food?

Yoh: Yeah! It's great! –smiling-

Anna: Umm... You wait here Yoh while I get your present. –smiles-

Yoh: -??- uh, yah. Sure. :)

Yoh: _I wonder what I'll get from Anna…_

Anna: Here Yoh I made you a bracelet… I made it… myself…

Yoh: -starring at the bracelet- …

Anna: -frowning- Sorry Yoh if you didn't like it…

Yoh: -hugged Anna tightly-

Anna: -!!- Y-Yoh…

Yoh: I really like it Anna… It's beautiful…

Anna: I thought you didn't… No, wait scratch that… You better like it 'cause I made it all by myself!

Yoh: Ahehe… -sweatdrop-

Anna: -kissed Yoh lightly-

Yoh: -smiles-

"BOOM!!!"

???: Cough, cough, cough…

Horo-Horo: I think you used to much smoke bomb Chocolove…

Chocolove: Cough, cough…

Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yoh: -??-

Ren: Hmp.. -smiles-

The SK gang were all in the Inn: Hao, Anna, Ren, Pirika, Manta, Tamao, Horo-Horo, Lyserg, Jeanne, Chocolove, Ryu, Pai Long, Jun, Faust, Eliza and their ghost buddies celebrating Yoh's birthday

Yoh: -still speechless looked at Anna-

Anna: -smiles- surprise!

Yoh: Thanks guys! –grins-

And they were all happy, especially Yoh, celebrating his birthday..

**!!!THE END!!!**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic! Hehehe! So please read & review!! XD**


End file.
